Portable communication systems and devices have been integrated into many facets of daily life and are now commonly carried by person or user throughout the day. These devices include cellular telephones, smartphones, and portable digital assistance including laptop, tablet computer, as well as messaging devices which are in association with specific applications in the systems. The devices are generally connected to a mobile communication network, through which the devices receive and send notifications by using preinstalled application or software in the systems. When a notification is received, the devices provide audio, for example, ringtones or chimes, or motion feedback such as vibration to notify the user.
One existing systems is to alert the user by portable communication device, such as smart phone, through its ring tone or vibration when the device is moving away from certain distance from an item. The item may be, for example, but not limited to a personal belonging, pet, children, etc. which may need to be monitored within a specific distance from the user. However, it is to be found that the existing alerting system and device often continually alerting the user whenever the device is away in certain distance from the item even if it is within a “safe zone”. The “safe zone” as defined herein is a perimeter of area that the user knows the item is well kept and monitored, and the user does not want the alerting device to alert when the user moves in certain distance away from the item, but within the perimeter of area.
In view of these and other shortcomings of the existing art, it would be useful and advantageous to provide an improved smart alerting system for safe zone. Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved wireless alerting system for personal area asset supervision, wherein system enables the user to predefine the perimeter distance or perimeter of area in accordance with the user requirements.